Welcome to our World
by ritsu-chan
Summary: An experiment goes haywire, and BAM! The Dragon Ball Z characters are transported to our world. What will happen? And how will they ever get home?
1. And So It Begins

Standard Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z, and never will. Sniff sniff  
  
Welcome To Our World  
  
Chapter 1: And So It Begins...  
  
The day dawned bright and clear in the world of Dragon Ball Z. The earth was -well fairly peaceful, and our lovely heroes were having a good time relaxing, and taking advantage of the momentary calm.  
  
"Huh! Aaaaghaahhhhhhhhh!" Gohan launched a series of minnie kamehameahs at Videl, forcing her to jump and dodge, remaining on the defensive.  
  
Videl's violet eyes were determined as she jumped in a somersault over Gohan's head, and came back lightning quick, a kick aimed for his back.  
  
But Gohan wasn't that easily fooled, and he was ready for her. With lightning speed, he spun around and grabbed Videl's foot, turning it. She lost her momentum and fell, her face in the dirt and Gohan still holding her foot.  
  
Gohan peered down at her, a smile on his face.  
  
"Watcha doin' down in the dirt?" Gohan said, his amusement evident in his eyes.  
  
"Hmph" Videl ungraciously pulled her foot away from him and kicked up on to her feet.  
  
"I would've gotten you if you weren't so damn quick." She replied, scowling at him, her violet eyes bright under a coat of dirt. Gohan smiled at her.  
  
"But I am" He said, infuriatingly calm.  
  
"Hmph!" She said again, and turned away from him, crossing her arms.  
  
Gohan smiled at her temper, and walked up behind her, putting his arms around her. He rested his chin on her shoulder.  
  
"You're so cute when you pout." he whispered in to her ear.  
  
Videl blushed and relaxed, turning in the circle of Gohan's arms. Giggling slightly, she kissed him gently on his cheek.  
  
"You're such a charmer." She whispered back.  
  
Reaching up, Gohan gently brushed the dirt off her face, the kissed her softly on the lips.  
  
"You bet I am." Videl laughed and smiled up at him, her eyes soft.  
  
Gohan turned and walked away, one arm around his girlfriend.  
  
"C'mon. If we start now, we can get in a good hour of training before dinner."  
  
"More food please!" Chi-chi turned to see Goku and Goten looking at her, piles upon piles of bowls and plates surrounding them. They were both holding their bowls out to her, smiles on their faces.  
  
"Of course." She walked over to them and took their bowls. Taking them over to the stove, she re-filled them, heaping the food up in to large piles. Once they were on the verge of spilling, Chi-chi brought them over to the boys.  
  
They took the food from her eagerly, and with a heartfelt "Thank-you!", they dug in.  
  
Chi-chi smiled, and watched them fondly. Now that earth was peaceful, she got to see all of her family a lot more now.  
  
And she was happy to see a blossoming romance between Gohan and Videl.  
  
'Those to are so right for each other,' she thought to herself. 'And I always did like that girl.' She gave a nod of satisfaction, then turned back to her boys.  
  
"Now Goten, as soon as you're done I want you to get back to you're studying." The little boy looked up at her, his eyes pleading.  
  
"But mom, I wanted to train with dad!" Chi-chi shook her head and frowned down at him.  
  
"No. You're studies are very important, and you have been neglecting them."  
  
The pitch and volume of her voice got higher as she went in to a very characteristic hysteria.  
  
"There is no way you will ever get a job, or do well if you don't do well in school. Take a look at Gohan! He would have ended up with a second-rate education and bad marks if I hadn't made sure that he worked hard."  
  
She turned away and clasped her hands, her eyes starry. "And now look at him. He's a straight A student with a good girlfriend."  
  
Chi-chi swooped down on Goten again. "So that's why you have to work hard at your studies. And that's why you can't train with your dad today."  
  
She looked at him expectantly. Goten sighed.  
  
"Yes mom." Chi-chi smiled.  
  
"Good. Now finish eating, then run along and get your books."  
  
"More please!" Chi-chi looked over at her husband, startled. Goku smiled at her, and she sighed. At least she knew where her children got their appetites from........  
  
Bulma sat back with a sigh, and wiped an oil covered hand across her sweat soaked brow, leaving a black streak. Grabbing an already dirty rag, she wiped her hands, getting most of the grease off.  
  
Sighing again, Bulma looked at the project she was working on. It was a new prototype of one of her newly designed spaceships. She had been working on it for hours now, and she decided that it was time for a break.  
  
Standing up, she was about to walk in to the kitchen for a drink, when the sound of breaking concrete brought her attention to the training room.  
  
Peering through the window, she saw a gaping hole in the wall, and Trunks and Vegeta still going at it.  
  
Bulma frowned, and entered the room, her presence still unknown. Walking with evident difficulty over to the control panel, she turned the gravity back to normal.  
  
The two males looked over to the control panel, and, seeing her, dropped their guard.  
  
Bulma glared at them, her hands on her hips.  
  
"Not again you two! If you keep this up, I won't be able to repair everything fast enough and all of Capsule Corp. will be in ruins."  
  
Trunks bowed his head in shame.  
  
"I'm sorry mom. I'll try not to destroy Capsule Corp." Bulma's features softened.  
  
"Good. Thank-you Trunks." She turned a frown to Vegeta. "Now what about you."  
  
"Hmph" Vegeta crossed his arms and angled away, his nose in the air.  
  
"Vegeta" Bulma's tone was warning.  
  
"Fine." A scowl was fixed on his face. "I won't reduce the stupid building to rubble."  
  
"Thank-you." Bulma turned to Trunks. "Now why don't you take a break from training, and come have a snack with me." Trunk's face lit up at the prospect of food.  
  
"Ya, ok!" His face darkened. "If it's ok with dad, that is."  
  
Bulma rolled her eyes.  
  
"Of course it's ok with your dad."  
  
She turned towards the door. "Now lets go get something to eat." She walked off, Trunks running up beside her.  
  
Vegeta watched them go, his trademark scowl softening a little as he watched his wife and their child.  
  
Turning towards the ruined training room, he frowned at the hole in the wall. 'Damn,' he thought to himself.  
  
'I can't deny that woman anything. I know it and she knows it.'  
  
Walking out of the training room, he entered the doorway, and observed the room that he and Bulma shared. Bulma had insisted on decorating it. He thought back to that argument.  
  
Flashback  
  
"I am not letting you decorate our room!" "You stupid woman, if I let you decorate, it'll be all pink and fluffy. There is no way in hell!" "Argh! Vegeta, you stubborn goat! I don't know why I married you, but I did, so at least let me decorate our fricken room!"  
  
End flashback  
  
Shaking his head at the memory, Vegeta walked in to the bathroom.  
  
His accusations of Bulma had been far from the truth. She had decorated the rooms with practicality as well as comfort, and as much as he didn't like to show it, let alone admit it, he had come to trust her decisions.  
  
Looking in the mirror, he admired his muscles. 'I'm amazing,' he thought to himself. Basking in his ego, Vegeta quickly stripped off his clothes and climbed in the shower.  
  
Frowning at the shower head as if it was it's fault there was currently no water coming out, he leaned down and turned on the tap.  
  
Straightening up, Vegeta gave a nod of approval as he felt the water cascade down on his back. Closing his eyes, he cleared his mind, and was soon lost in the rhythm of the water.  
  
Piccolo glared at the two men in front of him.  
  
"Why can't you just leave me alone?" He roared, his arms crossed, and his back straight.  
  
Tien and Yamcha were standing in front of him; both dressed in their training clothes. Chao-Tsu was hiding behind Tien, and Pour was sitting a little ways off.  
  
"C'mon Piccolo," begged Yamcha. "Just for a little while?"  
  
"No!" Piccolo yelled again, "I am not going to train with you!"  
  
"But why not?" Asked Tien, his three eyes fixed on Piccolo. "It's much easier to train with someone else than just with yourself." Piccolo glared at him.  
  
"Well it's not for me!" He yelled. Chao-Tsu gave a little "Eep!" and curled up into a tighter ball behind Tien. Yamcha and Tien's eyes met, and they both took on a fighting stance.  
  
"Fine." Yamcha's voice was hard. "Then we'll just have to do it the hard way."  
  
Before Piccolo could say anything, they charged at him. Piccolo suddenly found himself having to fend off three different attacks at once.  
  
A couple hours later, Piccolo, Yamcha, Tien, and Chao-Tsu were all exhausted.  
  
"See," Yamcha said, his voice tired. "I told you we'd get you to fight."  
  
Half an hour later, all of the gang we're gathered at Capsule Corp for dinner, with the exception of Piccolo and his training partners, who were on their way.  
  
While they were waiting, Bulma took them in to her lab to show them her new inventions.  
  
As they were looking around, Trunks and Goten ran over to a table, where a small jar was giving off an eerie blue glow.  
  
"Hey Bulma, what's this?" Goten asked, reaching a finger out to poke the glass.  
  
"Don't touch that!" Bulma yelled, alarmed. Goten looked back at her, confused.  
  
"But why not?" Bulma walked over to the table, the others following her. Slipping on a pair of plastic gloves, she carefully picked up the jar.  
  
"I've been experimenting with chemicals and essences." She turned to the group. "My long-term goal is to discover a way to breach the layers of time and space, and find an ecomagnectul warp."  
  
The others stared at her "Oops." She smiled in apology. "Basically I want to travel to another dimension."  
  
"Cooooool." breathed Goten, staring at the glowing blue jar. Trunks, who was standing beside him, nodded his head energetically.  
  
Suddenly, they heard an explosion, and the building trembled.  
  
"What the heck?" Bulma looked at the others, confused, and ran towards the explosion.  
  
Meanwhile, Piccolo, Yamcha, Tien, Chao-Tsu, and Pour were flying towards Capsule Corp. As they were flying, they saw a cloud of dust come up from one side of the building.  
  
"What was that?" Piccolo asked, looking at the others.  
  
"I don't know," replied Yamcha, looking alarmed. "But it came from the area where Bulma's lab is."  
  
"Hmm. I'm going ahead." Said Piccolo, increasing his speed rapidly, and zooming ahead.  
  
"Hey!" Yelled Yamcha, starting after him. "Wait up!" Tien, Chao-Tsu, and Pour looked at each other. They couldn't keep up with the other two.  
  
"Ah well." Tien shrugged his shoulders. "We'll get there eventually." Chao- Tsu and Pour nodded in agreement.  
  
The explosion came from Bulma's testing room, where she found Vegeta standing in front of a mass of rubble and parts.  
  
"Vegeta!" Yelled Bulma, one hand on her hip, the other holding the jar. "What did you do?!"  
  
Vegeta glared at her, enraged, as he crossed his arms and stuck his nose in the air.  
  
"The stupid thing insulted me, so I destroyed it."  
  
"Vegeta!" Bulma was mad, but couldn't help but smile. Vegeta glared at her again. "That was a probe I was testing! Now I have to build it all over again!" Vegeta turned away.  
  
Piccolo and Yamcha arrived at Capsule Corp, and quickly flew down in to the hole in the wall. There they found all the gang standing just inside a huge room, watching Bulma yell at Vegeta.  
  
"What happened?" Yamcha asked Master Roshi.  
  
"Vegeta blew up one of Bulma's inventions, that's what." He replied, his arms behind his back. Yamcha winced, and shook his head.  
  
"Ouch. He's in for it now."  
  
"You bet. Bulma's gonna let him have it, no mistake."  
  
Bulma finished yelling at Vegeta, and turned around to talk to the group.  
  
As she took a step forward, her foot slipped on a piece of rubble, and the gang watched as she fell to the ground, the jar flying out of her hand.  
  
Bulma watched in horror as the glass shattered, and the blue liquid poured out. Turning to the others, she quickly scrambled to her feet, and started running towards the door.  
  
"Run!" She yelled, the group looking confused. "The liquid is not stable! I don't know what will happen."  
  
But it was too late. A cold blue smoke had already engulfed the room.  
  
When everyone breathed in, they felt the frigid smoke enter their lungs, causing them to cough.  
  
Suddenly, there was another huge bang, and all they could see was black.  
  
Ok, so this is just the first chapter, and I kinda did a cliffy, but not really. I'll try to update as soon as I can, but school has started again, so I'm not sure how much time I'll have to write. Oh, and if you see any grammar or spelling mistakes, please e-mail me and tell me! And please review!!!! Thanks!  
  
- Ritsu-chan 


	2. I Hate Mondays

Hello again!! I'm really sorry this has taken me so long to post, but I had a lot of homework, and finals to write. (Darn those pesky teachers!!!) Plus, I wasn't in the mood to write for a while, and I didn't want to mess this up for you guys. But it's now the summer, so I'll actually be able to write! Wow! It's a miracle! Anyways, on with the story! Oh, and thank you to Skater88 and LillyAngel, my beta reader, for the correct spelling of Pour's name. Sorry about that! Anyway, here's the second chapter; hope you enjoy!  
  
Standard Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z. The other characters, however, I did make up, or are based on real people, just with different names. So please respect that and them.  
  
Welcome To Our World Chapter 2: I Hate Mondays  
  
14-year-old Rhikara sighed as she trudged up the long walk leading to her school. Pushing open the gate, she stepped to one side and let a fellow student enter.  
  
It was a dreary Monday morning, and all she wanted to do was see her friends or go home.  
  
Pulling open the front door of her school, Rhikara turned down the hallway where her locker was.  
  
Pushing her way through the crowds of people, she stopped in front her locker and fiddled with lock. Twirling the dial, she opened it with a small 'click'.  
  
Quickly pulling off her jacket, Rhikara deposited her bag, and grabbed the books for her first class. Shutting her locker, Rhikara sighed again, and made her way to the library.  
  
Ishiteku Junior High was a rather large school with three levels, and grades 7-9. The girls' winter uniforms consisted of a pleated crimson dress that came down to just above the knee, and a matching crimson jacket. In their collar thy wore a cream bow.  
  
The boys wore a crimson jacket, white shirt, black tie, and black pants. The school logo, a dolphin underneath a cross, was stitched on the right hand side of the jackets. The edge of the girl's dresses, the cuffs and bottom edge of the jackets were adorned with a cream stripe.  
  
While their uniforms in the winter were warm, their summer uniforms also suited the weather, consisting of a short sleeve white collared shirt and red sweater vest for both girls and boys, the only difference being that the girls wore a black and red checkered, pleated skirt, and the boys wore black pants. (A/N: If you have no idea what I mean, just take a look at the school uniforms on the cover of Ceres, Celestial Maiden, volume 1)  
  
Rhikara didn't mind the uniforms. Actually, she quite liked them. It saved her having to decide what to wear in the morning.  
  
Pausing in front of the large double-doors of her school library, Rhikara smoothed down her dress, and pulled open the door.  
  
Weaving her way through the maze of tables and chairs, Rhikara stopped in front of her friends' usual table. Three girls were already sitting there, and they looked up as she made her way around the other side of the circular table to one of the spare seats.  
  
"Hello" Said Rhikara, her voice mellow.  
  
"Hi!" Her friends replied, all of them sounding annoyingly cheery.  
  
Rhikara looked around at her friends. Sitting across from her was Melody, a cheery girl with shoulder length brown-gold hair and a sassy attitude. To her right was Tamora, and to her left was Kairi.  
  
"What's up with you?" Asked Tamora, her dirty blond hair brushing her shoulders. Rhikara shrugged, amber eyes looking down at her books.  
  
"I dunno." Her long ponytail fell across her shoulder. "I'm just not really in the happy happy mood."  
  
They suddenly heard a thud, and slightly hysterical laughter.  
  
"Unlike Anna".  
  
A few tables away, a young girl with thick curly hair and a huge smile lay laughing on the floor, oblivious to the stares she was attracting.  
  
She had obviously tripped over a chair, and was now sprawled on the floor, her books scattered all around her.  
  
Running over to her, Tamora, Rhikara, and Melody started gathering her books and papers while Kairi hauled Anna to her feet.  
  
"Thanks Kairi!" Exclaimed Anna, desperately trying to smooth the wrinkles out of her dress. Rhikara, Tamora, and Melody placed her books on the table, the turned and took in the site she made.  
  
Her long brown curly hair was tangled and frizzy, her uniform hopelessly wrinkled.  
  
Coming over to the table, Anna plopped herself down in the chair closest to her, which happened to be Kairi's.  
  
Kairi shrugged, brushing her short dark brown hair out of her eyes, and then leaned back against the nearest bookshelf.  
  
Rhikara shook her head, and Tamora rolled her eyes as they made their way around the table and sat down.  
  
"So Anna," Tamora crossed her arms on the table and leaned towards the girl, who was still giggling. "Decided to start the day with a bang?"  
  
"Literally." Rhikara added, leaning her chin on her hand. Anna giggled and brushed her red-streaked hair out of her eyes.  
  
"Yep! And I'm gonna do it again, and again, and again, and again, and no- one can stop me!" Rhikara stared at her and drew back a little bit.  
  
"Wow. You're really hyper today. Much more than usual." She said, eyes wary. Tamora was just about to add something when a figure ran up to Kairi and yelled,  
  
"Hi Kairi!" The four girls sitting at the table looked aver to see who it was. The girl was their age, and had dark brown shoulder length hair and glasses. She was dressed in the school uniform, and her hair was pulled up in a ponytail.  
  
"Hi Alex!" Exclaimed Anna, jumping out of her seat and hugging the girl as hard as she could. Alex quickly pulled her off, and gasped for breath. When she was ok again, Alex came over and sat in the chair next to Melody.  
  
"Hi Alex." Melody smiled at her as she pulled in her chair.  
  
"Hi Melody." Alex smiled back. "Hey, what's up with Anna this morning? Did she have too much sugar or something, because she is really hyper, and for Anna, that's something!"  
  
They turned to look at Anna who was at the moment pulling on the sleeve of Kairi's skirt and giggling. They looked at each other, then at Tamora and Rhikara who were staring at Anna with wide eyes.  
  
"Uh oh." Melody looked over at Rhikara. "She's absolutely wired."  
  
"At least you don't have to be with her in gym class." Rhikara remarked sullenly. Melody winced, and smiled at sympathetically at Tamora, who was in the same class as Rhikara.  
  
"I pity you." Glancing over at Anna, she sighed. "And anyone else who gets to close to her today."  
  
The other girls nodded in agreement. A few seconds later, the warning bell rang, and the girls exchanged quick goodbyes before heading to their separate classes.  
  
Two hours later, Tamora and Rhikara headed to their locker to grab their gym clothes.  
  
They were simply just black and white shorts and a tee-shirt with the school logo on them. Walking to the gym, the two girls jumped when they felt someone's hands on their shoulders. Turning around they were relieved to see that it was just Anna, still hyper, and a danger to anyone who got to close.  
  
"Hi Anna." Rhikara said warily, heading in to the gym. "Still hyper, huh."  
  
"Yep!" Anna replied, skipping circles around Rhikara and Tamora. "Still hyper, still hyper, still hyper......"  
  
Entering the girls change room, Tamora went and put her stuff down on the other side, opposite Anna.  
  
"I'm scared." She whispered to Rhikara, who nodded in agreement.  
  
"Me too." She whispered back. "But we're the only ones who can probably keep her slightly sane, so we have to stay by her. Tamora shuddered and looked over at Anna.  
  
"This is going to be a really long class."  
  
The five girls met up in lunchroom on the second floor after the lunch bell. Kairi was restless.  
  
"Hey," Asked Anna. "Where's Alex?"  
  
"She's eating with some other people today." Melody replied.  
  
"Oh." Anna looked disheartened for a moment, but then jumped up with a shrug. "All well!" The girls looked at Kairi, who was pacing in front of the window.  
  
"Let's go do something, guys." She said, stopping her pacing to look out the widow at all the teenagers on the track.  
  
Turning back to her friends, she surveyed them. "Something daring." Tamora watched her suspiciously.  
  
"Like what?' She asked. Tamora hated disobeying rules. Kairi shrugged.  
  
"I dunno'. But let's do something, instead of just sitting around." Rhikara nodded and came to stand beside Kairi.  
  
"I'm with Kairi. Let's do something exciting. But not get in trouble" Snapping her fingers, she turned to the group. "Oh, and while I'm thinking about it, do you guys want to come over after school? If you're not doing anything, that is."  
  
All of the girls nodded. "Good." Rhikara said. "And now that that's settled, let's do something. Anyone have any ideas?"  
  
"I do!" Melody jumped in, her eyes shining with excitement.  
  
"Let's go down to the basement and pick the lock on the boiler room!" Anna looked at her.  
  
"Then what?" She asked, confused. Melody cocked her head and thought.  
  
"I don't know." She said after a few moments. Then she got excited again. "But we can still sneak down there and pick the lock!" The other girls groaned.  
  
"Well why not?" Kairi asked, looking at them. "It'll give us something to do, and besides. It won't take us to long. Rhikara has her bobby pin." She turned to look at the girl. "Right?" Rhikara nodded.  
  
"I don't know guys. Tamora was still hesitant. "We could get in trouble!"  
  
Melody shrugged.  
  
"So? That's never stopped us before." She began to list things off on her fingers. "Not when we climbed on to the roof, or when we got in to the janitors room and put pop in all of his cleaning supplies," Anna snorted with laughter.  
  
"I remember that!" she giggled. Melody continued.  
  
"Or when we changed the background and the screensaver on all of the computers and set it so that you needed a password to change it." Tamora smiled  
  
"And don't forget how we got Rhikara to seduce Andrew so he wouldn't tell anyone that we were the ones who did it." she said smirking at Rhikara.  
  
Rhikara glared at her, blushing heavily.  
  
"Hey, it's not my fault that he's head over heals in love with you!"  
  
Rhikara crossed her arms, and continued to glare at her friend.  
  
"Hey, you should be happy that we made you do it, 'cause or else Michael never would have beaten him up for taking you out, and you two wouldn't be together." Rhikara blushed, if possible, an even darker red.  
  
"I hate you!" She cried out, sitting down and pouting.  
  
"Uh huh." Tamora pretended to yawn, and looked down at the girl. "So that's why you say that everyday, yet two minutes later we're the best of friends?"  
  
"Hmph." Rhikara slid further down in her seat, and stuck her tongue out at Tamora.  
  
"Oh, very mature." Tamora commented.  
  
"Stop it, you two!" Kairi stepped between them. "We're wasting time here."  
  
Rhikara slid up in her seat, and Tamora uncrossed her arms. "Thank-you. Now are we going to do this, or not?" She asked, looking around.  
  
"Yes." Rhikara said, standing up and shaking out her dress.  
  
"Alright then." Kairi looked at her "Let's go."  
  
Ten minutes later, the girls collapsed on the grass outside, laughing.  
  
"Oh my gosh!" Tamora said, sitting up. "That was hilarious!"  
  
"Ya, great job with picking the lock Melody!" Rhikara laughed, sitting up beside her. Melody blushed, and giggled.  
  
"I never said I was good!" She protested.  
  
"Ya, you said you were great!" The girls dissolved in to laughter at Kairi's comment. Anna couldn't seem to stop laughing.  
  
"I-." She gasped and held her side. "You-." Rhikara shook her head at her.  
  
"You're hopeless." She told her, looking down at Anna trying to speak. Anna just kept on laughing. Melody was about to speak when the bell rang, signifying the end of lunch.  
  
"See you guys after school!" She cried, her and Kairi running off.  
  
"Yep!" Rhikara called back. "Meet us here, ok?" Melody nodded and waved. Looking at Tamora, who was trying to hold up the laughing Anna, Rhikara shook her head and smiled.  
  
This day got weirder by the minute.  
  
Riinnggggggggggggg!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
"Uh! Finally!" Leaning back in her chair, Rhikara stretched, and then proceeded to gather up her books.  
  
"School's finally over, schools finally over!" she chanted to herself, gaining a weird look from a passer-by.  
  
"Jeez Rhikara, don't waste our time now!" Rhikara looked at the rather irritated Tamora, and quickly ran to her locker.  
  
"I'm sorry!" she cried, trying to pull her oversized backpack out of her locker.  
  
Tamora shook her head at the shorter girl.  
  
"C'mon. You're keeping everyone waiting."  
  
Rhikara nodded, then slipped her lock back on to her locker, and followed her friend out of the school.  
  
Walking around the side of the school, Tamora froze when she felt a hand groping her. In a very unforgivable place.  
  
"Uh oh..." Rhikara backed away from the girl, her hands coming up the cover her ears.  
  
"DAVID!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Rhikara winced as Tamora's screams echoed in the courtyard.  
  
The tall girl whorled around to see a short blond boy laughing to himself.  
  
"DAVID!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she screamed again, her eyes furious.  
  
The boy looked a little apprehensive, then turned his tail and ran.  
  
"GET YOUR SCRAWNY LITTLE BUTT BACK HERE RIGHT NOW!!!!!!"  
  
Rhikara winced visibly as she watched Tamora clobber David on the head. Very hard. With her hard-back dictionary.  
  
Melody's head popped around the corner.  
  
"Hey Rhikara, we heard Tamora's screams from the other side of the school." She was visibly confused. "What's going on?"  
  
Rhikara slung her long hair over her shoulder  
  
"Guess."  
  
Melody looked at her for a moment, puzzled, before realization hit her.  
  
"David?! Again?!"  
  
Rhikara nodded her head glumly.  
  
"Yep."  
  
Melody shook her head.  
  
"Jeez, you would have though he would've learned his lesson by now, hey."  
  
Rhikara nodded in agreement.  
  
"I know. It's been what, ten days in a row now?"  
  
Melody cocked her head and nodded.  
  
"Yep." A light suddenly came on in her eyes, and she turned on Rhikara. "Hey, wha'd ya say we make a little bet with someone?"  
  
Rhikara stared at her, horrified.  
  
"Are you kidding me?!!! If Tamora found out, we would be in worse trouble than David!"  
  
Melody came closer to her.  
  
"But she won't find out." She whispered mischievously.  
  
Rhikara thought for a moment, then nodded.  
  
"Ok!" Looking around she spotted a likely candidate.  
  
"Hey, Daniel!" The tall Chinese boy came over.  
  
"What's up down there, Rhikara?" He asked, stooping to look her in the eye.  
  
Rhikara glared at him.  
  
"Evil!"  
  
Daniel smiled.  
  
"Well I know that you didn't call me over just to have me taunt you then call me evil, so what d'you want?"  
  
Rhikara looked around, then leaned in.  
  
"Well, me and Melody here were wondering if you would like to place some money on the subject of David and Tamora." She grinned at Melody.  
  
"We're going with five bucks on thirteen days in a row."  
  
Daniel looked in Tamora's direction and scratched his head as he watched Tamora pummel David yet again.  
  
"I dunno guys." He turned back to the two girls. "He's getting the worst punishment yet. I don't think he's gonna try it any more."  
  
The girls grinned evilly at each other.  
  
"Are you willing to bet on that?" Rhikara asked slowly, a coy smile on her face.  
  
Daniel looked at her, then pulled out his wallet.  
  
"Alright then."  
  
Rhikara smiled at him as she took his money.  
  
"Ok Melody, put down Mr. Yue here for five bucks on ten days in a row." Smiling once again at Daniel, she turned to her friend.  
  
Their twin smiles were pure evil.  
  
"Thank-you for doing business with us, come again soon."  
  
The two girls laughed, then quieted down when they saw Tamora storming towards them.  
  
"Let's go." She growled, picking up her backpack from where she had dumped it on the ground.  
  
The two scheming teenagers nodded mutely and followed her.  
  
They walked around the rest of the school to where Kairi and Anna were waiting for them, lying on the grass.  
  
Seeing them coming, the two girls stood up and brushed themselves off.  
  
"Ready to go?" Kairi asked.  
  
They all nodded, and then headed to the gate on the other side of the field.  
  
Opening the latch, Kairi was about to exit when a cry was heard from across the field.  
  
"Melody! Rhikara!" They turned to see Ward, a friend of Daniels, coming towards them.  
  
"Hey!" He stopped a little ways from them. "Can I talk to you guys?"  
  
"Sure..." Melody replied shooting a look at Rhikara, who quickly checked behind them to be sure that none of their friends were following them.  
  
"Ok," Ward started when they were a safe distance from the rest of the group. "Daniel told me about the bet that you guys started, and I was wondering if I could get in."  
  
The two girls looked at each other and shrugged.  
  
"Sure." answered Rhikara. "What are you saying?"  
  
"Well what other bets have you got?" Ward asked, looking at them.  
  
Rhikara pulled out her notebook.  
  
"Um... we've got Melody and I with five bucks on thirteen days, and Daniel with five bucks on ten days." She looked at the boy. "Whatever you wanna do."  
  
He thought for a moment, then passed her a crisp note.  
  
"I'll take ten bucks on fifteen days."  
  
Rhikara raised her eyebrows.  
  
"You seem very confident. Well it is your money, after all."  
  
Melody nodded.  
  
"But remember," She warned. "No making deals with either subject, ok?"  
  
Ward nodded.  
  
"Well thanks guys." He smiled. "I'll see you later."  
  
Both Melody and Rhikara smiled brightly at him.  
  
"Thank-you, come again!" They called together, then giggled and turned around, only to stop at the sight of a very dangerous looking Tamora.  
  
"Uh oh." They whispered.  
  
The tall girl walked slowly up to them, drawing her self up to her full height in order to tower over them.  
  
"What. Was that. About?" She asked slowly, glaring at the two girls cowering below her. (A/N: A ring wraith towering over Merry and Pippin comes to mind, ne? Sorry, on with the story!)  
  
"Um....."  
  
"Did I hear you correctly?" Tamora leaned closer. "A bet?"  
  
Melody and Rhikara instinctively backed up.  
  
"Y- You're looking very pretty today, T- Tamora!" Melody smiled imploringly at her friend as she tried to sugar-coat her way out of the mess.  
  
"Oh, yes!"  
  
Rhikara was not going to be left out.  
  
"Did you do something different to your hair?"  
  
Rhikara reached up and patted her friends dirty blond locks.  
  
"It's lovely!"  
  
Tamora turned her head slowly to glare fully at the long haired girl. Rhikara's smile faltered.  
  
"Um, Melody, I think now would be the time to RUN!" The two girls turned and fled, constantly aware of the furious girl behind them.  
  
"YOU MADE A BET OUT OF ME?!?!?!?!?!?!?"  
  
The two girls continued running.  
  
Sprinting down the street, Rhikara led the group. Turning a corner, she looked back over her shoulder and ran right smack into something. Or someone.  
  
"Oh! I'm so sorry si-....." Her apology was cut off as she looked at who she had run into. And the group of people behind him.  
  
Melody ran around the corner and stopped just before she hit Rhikara.  
  
"Rhikara, what are you doing, she's going to catch us?!"  
  
She then took full assessment of the situation, and she, like Rhikara stood with her mouth hanging open, doing quite a good imitation of a fish.  
  
"Um." Rhikara finally managed to find her voice. "I'll take a dream for 200$?"  
  
Hee hee! I'm so mean; two cliffys in a row! But I think you can all guess who it is. Anyway, how was it? Did you enjoy it? E-mail me and let me know what you think!! And please please please please please review!!! Oh, and next chapter's probably going to be called Double Dilemma 


End file.
